Prologue/Escaping the future
The Waverider is fleeing from three Romulan warbirds, D'deridex class firing at the vessel hitting their newly enhance shields. In the Waverider Sara is inputting the time jump as sparks are flying from the ceiling and side consoles as Ray and Martin are putting out fires that are from the damaged conduits as Gidon activates. Time jump set Ms. Lance Gideon says in her female voice. Mick walks up to her. We don't know where we'll end up if we jump with damaged conduits Mick says as he looks at her. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and bulkheads as Sara looks at him. It's either that or get our minds probed by their mind probes I rather take my chances in 2389 hopefully someone is there Sara says as she looks at Mick. Then Gideon speaks again. Time drive is ready Gideon says in her female voice. She looks at the others. You guys better strap in because we're jumping now Sara says as she looks at the team. They sit in their chairs and strap in as Sara presses the button. The Waverider jumps. 2389, Romulan Neutral Zone The USS Enterprise is at impulse speed patrolling along the border. Captain's log supplemental. The Enterprise is currently on patrol along the Romulan Neutral Zone to make sure they don't attack the Federation, and man it has been a boring patrol as of late nothing exciting is going on. In his ready room John is talking to Typhuss. This patrol is boring Typhuss John says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss smiles at his friend. Its not all about space battles you know says Typhuss on the screen. John looks at him on the monitor. I know sorry it's just I'm so use to being on my toes during the last few wars we were in it's made me how do I put it jumpy John says as he looks at the monitor. Typhuss leans forward. I know how you feel just stay alert and you will be fine says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the screen. I'm always alert it's you that's not John says joking. Typhuss laughs. I'm alert trust me, all the time says Typhuss on the screen. John looks at him on the screen. Yeah like that time you thought that Andorian female was a woman John says he laughs. Typhuss laughs when he thinks about that. All right, that's enough now says Typhuss on the screen. John looks at the screen. It's been a long time since we had a good laugh in awhile I better get back to duty the part of being a starship Captain of the flagship but I'll keep my eyes peeled for Romulans John says as he looks at the screen. Typhuss nods and the transmission ends. Then the ship shudders a bit as he gets up from the chair and walks onto the bridge. Report what the hell was that? Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Kadan as he turns to the screen showing the unknown vessel. Commander Sito looks at her console. A temporal rift spit out this ship in our path sir Commander Sito says as reports to Captain Martin. Then Lieutenant Johanson chimes in. I had to reverse course just to keep from bumping into them Lieutenant Johanson says as she turns to both Captain Martin and Commander Kadan. Commander McCabe looks at his console. They've got damage along their outer hull it looks like Romulan weapon signatures their main power grid is down, but life-support is online Commander McCabe says as he reports to Captain Martin. Commander Kadan looks at both McCabe and Sito and they head to the turbolift and enters it to head to the transporter room. On the Waverider the away team beams in and turns their SIMs beacons on and search the vessel and find survivors and Commander Kadan finds Sara on the deck with a head wound and Doctor Crusher walks over to them and scans her. She's got internal bleeding and subcranical bleeding I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the Commander. Kadan nods at her and she head to speak to Commander Lefler. Crusher to Enterprise two to beam directly to sickbay Doctor Crusher says as she tapped her combadge to contact the ship. The transporter beam shimmers around her and Sara and they beam to the Enterprise. Commander I've got the power grid stablized and but their AI is damaged badly we need to tractor this ship into the shuttlebay Commander Lefler says as she looks at Commander Kadan. She nods at her. The Enterprise pulls the Waverider into the shuttlebay as Commander Lefler's team walks on board. In his ready room John contacts Starfleet Command Admiral Kira appears on the screen as he's surprised that John would call that quick. What's going on now John says Typhuss on the screen. He looks at the monitor. We ran into a temporal rift and found a small vessel with passengers on board I'm sending the sensor images to you now John says as he has a padd in his hands and inputs commands into it and transfers the sensor logs. Typhuss looks at the padd. Well I'm going to need to see this for myself, I'm going to meet you on the Enterprise says Typhuss on the screen. John looks at the screen. We'll be waiting for you John says as he looks at the screen. The transmission ends.